<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Space Cowboys by DragonK, zappedbysnow</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24493300">Space Cowboys</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/DragonK/pseuds/DragonK'>DragonK</a>, <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/zappedbysnow/pseuds/zappedbysnow'>zappedbysnow</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Avengers (Comics), Avengers Assemble (Cartoon), Marvel 1872</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Action/Adventure, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Fluff and Humor, Getting Together, M/M, Multiverse</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-06-01</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-06-01</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 04:55:29</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>10,684</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24493300</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/DragonK/pseuds/DragonK, https://archiveofourown.org/users/zappedbysnow/pseuds/zappedbysnow</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Tony didn't mean to get thrown into an alternate universe where his counterpart is a superhero and in a relationship with Steve who has massive shoulders he'd like to climb like tree. </p><p>He'll admit this is all very exciting, but really, he just wants to get back to his Sheriff and their crew who probably thinks he's dead.</p><p>And now Stark, his superhero counterpart, is propositioning him for a threesome with Captain America. How is this even his life?</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Steve Rogers/Tony Stark</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>79</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>Captain America/Iron Man Reverse Bang 2020</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Space Cowboys</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>This has been fun! I loved Dk's drawings and I wanted to write something fitting the vibrant colors and the space setting of her awesome art. And also the 1872 cowboy theme... So Space Cowboys was born! </p><p>I hope you enjoy our 1872 Space Cowboys and Avengers Assemble mashup. Special thanks to my beta chibinightowl for kicking ass and capneverever for cheerleading. XD  - snow</p><p>DragonK (dksartz) made so many wonderful artworks as we went along and brainstormed! Thank you so much dk! You are awesome! ^__^</p><p>Dk: I had a lot of fun working with snow and I love this story written for my art! Thank you Snow for choosing my art and for being such an awesome RBB partner! :3</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>                                                 </p><p>   </p><p> “One of the reasons I like space is the lack of desert and sand. And yet… Here we are,” Tony grumps as he flies through the deserts of Sector 1872. He doesn't like the deserts. It reminds him too much of the time he almost lost Steve to assassins in Timely, which was, surprise, surprise, a desert town and outpost.</p><p>     Timely is a busy place that attracts all sorts of travellers and ruffians and people passing through on their way to a much livelier city. It’s what led Tony to it in the first place, when he left New York to get far away from his old life of building weapons. He never lacked for work in Timely and what little free time he had, he put into his personal projects.</p><p>     All that changed when assassins came to kill Steve, the town's upstanding Sheriff and Tony's drinking buddy. Well, more like Tony drank and serenaded the man, while Steve painstakingly dragged his ass home when he was too drunk to do it himself.</p><p>     It was only through luck, quick thinking, and the frankly outstanding skill of Doctor Banner that Steve survived. Then Tony donned his experimental armor and kicked ass along with the rest of the town to avenge their Sheriff and rid it of corruption.</p><p>     And now five years later, here they are, patrolling sector 1872 because SHIELD offered Steve a job, much like his old one but on a larger scale. The guy just can't leave a chance to help people well enough alone. And since Tony can't leave Steve alone, he and the rest of their band of misfits from Timely followed their sheriff onto the Avenger to sail through space and uphold the peace. Honestly, he'd follow Steve to hell and back, if only to protect the man from his tendency to jump off planes without a parachute. Nevermind that he's been in love with him for almost a decade.</p><p>     "I did tell you I'd send Clint down there but you said--"</p><p>     "I'm faster. Yes. I know," he finishes, cutting Steve off. He pushes the thrusters harder, forcing them to go faster, intent on surveying the whole area to get it over and done with so that they can leave. They landed the Avenger a few miles away and Steve promptly sent Sam on his flight rig to scope the other side of the outpost. "Fury could've sent you exact coordinates instead of sending us in blind--"</p><p>     "These are the coordinates. He figured you'd be able to pick up the anomaly. I have the team on standby and we're ready to back you up when you find it." Tony can hear the smile in Steve's voice. It’s easy to see him leaning back in his Captain's chair, sipping his first coffee of the day. "Are you picking up anything?"</p><p>     "Nothing yet except for a few negligible ones from the local outpost and settlements, but it's early. Maybe they don't start work before nine a.m." He sees a few scattered buildings on the left, enclosed by a fence. The HUD tells him they’re registered as an office and storage facility for Advanced Mech Corporation. It also says so on the sign outside the fence. "There's an AMC facility here. It's not showing up on my map but I can see it. Not much activity, just a couple of trucks and a few haulers.”</p><p>     "It's not showing up here either, Tony." Clint's voice filters through the HUD. "Place is owned by Frost Holdings and probably rented out."</p><p>     "And not updated in the SHIELD database? That sounds suspicious, right? I'mma take a closer look." He circles back, the lightweight armor smoothly following his lead. "J, check records and scan the place."</p><p>     "Be careful, Tony. Don’t go in alone. Call us and we'll be there in five," Steve says in a voice that’s half Sheriff, half friend who knows exactly how Tony is.</p><p>     "Mother-hen," Tony teases even as data starts scrolling on one side of the HUD.</p><p>     "Sir, AMC has been operating here for six months," JARVIS, his snarky AI and friend, reports. "On the outside, it is a storage facility. They do a lot of business in the area delivering machine parts and doing custom work. But digging deeper, I found suspicious encrypted data for it to be as you say, 'up and up'. Also, there appears to be an underground facility that is not on the map or the original blueprints."</p><p><br/>     "Show me and show Steve too."</p><p>     A hollowed-out 3D map of said underground facility appears. It shows a total of five large rooms with several heat signatures indicating people. Using the same sonic waves to scan the area, one room shows structures that Tony cannot identify without directly seeing them for himself.</p><p><br/>"Sheriff, can you get me permission for a surprise inspection?" Tony hovers a hundred feet above the buildings in stealth mode, not wanting to reveal himself just yet and alert those on the ground.</p><p>     "Give me a few minutes," Steve replies.</p><p>     Tony can already see people coming and going. A truck rumbles out the gate. A couple of people are mounting the haulers, exoskeletons for lifting and hauling, loading boxes onto the other truck. A couple of vans pass by the outgoing truck, kicking up dust on the desert road. The facility is a few miles off the beaten track. With the area known to be without public transport, the employees probably live on site or are transported in by private vehicles.</p><p>     "Looks like work starts at nine a.m. Good to know some things never change."</p><p>     "You need back up, Stark?" asks Bucky, their troubleshooter, sniper, and Steve's lifetime BFF.</p><p>     "Nah. Nothing much here to get excited about. Might be nothing. Just eat your breakfast and leave me some pancakes."</p><p>     Just as he says it, a huge power surge lights up the HUD, flashing red. One of the large cube shaped things underground has been turned on. "Did you guys get that?"</p><p>     "Seems to be getting power from an internal source, completely off the Sector's power grid." Clint replies. "It must be how they kept whatever it is secret for so long. They don't draw power, they don't do anything suspicious, the InterStates don't notice."</p><p>     "We noticed," Tony points out, analysing the energy signatures and cross referencing with his own list.</p><p>     "More like SHIELD only noticed because Coulson's team was in the area a couple weeks ago on a whole unrelated mission and his science ducklings noticed the weird readings affecting their equipment." That’s Natasha chiming in this time.</p><p>     "What did they think it was?" Tony asks, curious. The energy is very similar to the power core some of the Kree use on their ships, but he won't know for sure unless he moves closer. So he does.</p><p>     "Non-Earth. Possibly Kree," Sam taps into the comms. "They weren't here long enough to find out, and they were on the clock, so that's what we're here for."</p><p>     Tony spots one of the haulers below pause in the process of lifting a crate and looks up. He stays still, not wanting to reveal himself before Steve gives him the go ahead. He’s proud to say he is doing his best to be a good operative, mostly because he doesn’t want Steve's lectures on responsibility so early in the morning.</p><p>     "Tony, what's happening?"</p><p>     He’s about to tell Steve it's nothing when a hauler reaches for something on the ground, then accurately throws it his way in a pitch that would've made any professional baseball player proud. It would have hit him too, if not for his quick reflexes. The woman yells, forcing Tony to focus his cameras on her, and takes in the enhancement, like scopes on her eyes.</p><p>     "What's she saying, J?"</p><p>     "I believe she is calling her friend, Sir." J says helpfully even as the other two hauler exoskeletons bound over to the woman's direction, looking up and seemingly yelling. "You have been spotted."</p><p>     "Well, shit. Evasive maneuvers." He dodges another accurately thrown machine part as big as his head.</p><p>     Then a voice is projected from the hauler, "Unidentified aircraft. You are trespassing on AMC grounds and airspace. Move away or be shot down. This is your only warning."</p><p>     Turrets rise and lock on to the shoulders of the haulers even as one of the others rushes forward with a whole strip of ammo.</p><p>     "Tony." There’s a warning in Steve's voice, "get away from there and wait for us. ETA five minutes."</p><p>     "Let me try something," Tony says even as he watches the ammunition being loaded. "This is Iron Man. I am here on behalf of SHIELD to ask a few questions about your unregistered operations in the area."</p><p>     And that’s how the firing starts.</p><p>     "Goddamn it, Tony!" Steve swears but Tony can still hear amusement in his voice.</p><p>     "Well, now we know they're really doing illegal shit!" Tony reasons as he dodges a volley of bullets. He flies closer, firing repulsor blasts at one of the haulers. "Wow those things are sturdy. J, increase power by ten percent. Let's go for the joints."</p><p>     "We're coming, Tony. Don't get shot down."</p><p>     "Yes, Mom." He sweeps in closer to one hauler and blasts a shoulder joint, dodging the hauler's other hand by a hair. Klaxons ring in the air. "I'm taking care of the haulers then I'm moving in."</p><p>     "Iron Man, do not move in without us there. I repeat, do not move in," Steve orders.</p><p>     There are more haulers with turrets on the ground now, bullets raining around him. "I need to get the stealth settings improved in this suit. There must be something really important down there for them to be defending it so hard, Sheriff. Trucks are high tailing it out of there. See if you can get them. I really want whatever it is they have underground."</p><p>     "I'm sending Sam and Bucky after the trucks," Steve replies. "We're almost there, Tony. Two minutes."</p><p>     "Good. 'Cause I'm cutting through this mess and going in. I'm leaving you the rest of those things."</p><p>     With that, he swoops closer to the haulers, targeting joints, then goes straight to the front entrance.</p><p>     The next few minutes go by with a lot of bullets and repulsor blasts as he cuts a swathe through the corridors leading to the underground facility. He knows the Avenger have reached the area when he hears the Sheriff direct Clint and Natasha to take care of the boots on the ground. Doctor Banner mans ship, both as a precaution and as a deterrent to anyone crazy enough to try and hijack the Avenger.</p><p>     Tony lands in the underground area through the elevator shaft. Scientists are busy trying to salvage items and escape so he grabs one by the lab coat, and lifts him off the ground. "What's the power supply being used for?"</p><p>     When the man doesn’t reply, Tony shakes him.</p><p>     "Portal. Unknown tech. We don't know where it's from,” the man gasps.</p><p>     "Where does it lead?" he asks even as he walks toward the power source, dragging the scientist along with him. The portal is currently inert, but that doesn’t stop one particularly brave lady from firing a mini rocket launcher at him. Tony dodges, firing a repulsor blast in return without letting go of his captive. The woman slumps as a bank of computers and the wall far behind him explodes. Some of the lights go out.</p><p>     He stares at the scientist expectantly. "Well?"</p><p>     "We don't know! We could never get it to work right," the man stammers, shaking. "The power source isn't compatible."</p><p>     "But it worked?" He drops the scientist in front of a console before the portal. "Who's in charge of this project?"</p><p>      "Doctor Killian. We work for him but it's his project," the man answers, obviously terrified.</p><p>     "Killian? Of AIM?"</p><p>     "Maybe? I don't know. I don't ask questions. The higher ups are scary. Please, I'm just a scientist. They told us we're developing new technology. We never thought any of this was illegal."</p><p>     "The shady tech wasn't a clue?" Tony pushes a few buttons and checks the readings.</p><p>     "It's not like they're hard to find. And there's not a lot of work for people like us in this place," the man defends himself, forgetting his fear in the name of science. Frankly, Tony can relate. Then seemingly, remembering his precarious position, he flinches. "Mr. Iron Man, sir."</p><p>     He sighs and lets the man go. "Get out of here. The guys up top will be rounding everyone up, best not to provoke them. Don't get shot."<br/>The man scurries away.</p><p>     "Iron Man, report," Steve barks through the comms.</p><p>     Tony can hear fighting in the background. "The scientist in charge is Doctor Killian. Probably AIM's Aldrich Killian. They should've picked a totally different name if they wanted to hide behind a dummy corporation. No creativity at all."</p><p>     The basement is mostly empty now with the scientists hurrying to escape the carnage and the fire and explosions.</p><p>     Tony scrolls through the findings and readouts on the console attached to the portal. "They managed to send a few items through the portal. At one point they tried to get a reading by tying a camera and sending it through. The camera shorted out. Then the power source died. Seems like they were planning to send someone through at some point. We probably saved some poor bastard from being jettisoned into the unknown. I'm shutting this down until we can get it somewhere safe."</p><p>     "Copy that. Everyone's got the place secured. SHIELD's sending cleanup. I'm going down there to help," Steve replies.</p><p>     Tony fumbles his way around, cutting power from the various consoles and computer banks. It’s only after everything has been switched off that he notices that the portal is still humming, like a machine running on low power.</p><p>     "J, what's the reading on the portal?"</p><p>     "I am not familiar with the technology but it has not powered down, Sir. It appears to be on standby through some internal power source."</p><p>     "Like regulated power on a closed circuit. So, the power source they were using was to nudge it but not to actually make it work--" Tony moves closer to inspect the writings on the portal. The humming grows louder and the unknown writing lights up. "I did not do that."</p><p>     "Tony! What's happening?" Steve yells from across the room. He looks a bit worse for wear but overall fine. More than fine. Tony never fails to appreciate how good the man looks in blue.</p><p>     "The portal is reacting to the energy signature of the arc reactor, Sir." Jarvis sounds worried, "I suggest you step back until we can safely determine the cause of this."</p><p>     "Seems like the reactor is more compatible with it than their energy source." Tony can't help but step closer. Curiosity has always been a problem for him and this portal isn’t helping matters in the slightest. It’s like someone flipped a switch as it surges to life. A great, swirling void about eight feet high, it looks like rippling water with no bottom in sight.</p><p>     "Holy shit."</p><p>     Steve is already yelling. "Tony, get back!"</p><p>     Tony catches movement in his peripheral vision. The woman with the rocket launcher is on her knees up and aiming for him. He leaps out of the way as he raises his gauntlet to return fire.</p><p>     Then he’s falling into the void, Steve’s shouts cutting off as his comms go dead.</p><p>                            </p><p>--</p><p>     When he’s spit out the other side of the portal, he’s not entirely sure what to expect. He's never actually been through a portal like this before. Wormholes, yes. They are a staple in space travel.</p><p>     But the Portal --yes, he's capitalizing it in his head now-- worked more like it sucked him in and just spat him out. No delays. Just in one end and out the other. In his case, falling sideways to the floor where his armor makes an unholy crashing noise as they get acquainted with the scratched floors of someone’s workshop. Or lab. There's equipment and tools he can make out from where he’s sprawled.</p><p>     The lights flicker red and the jarring sound of an alarm goes off.</p><p>     "Raise your hands above your head and identify yourself."</p><p>     "Wha-- Jarvis?" The voice is Jarvis but it’s not coming from his HUD.</p><p>     Before he even has a chance to stand, someone with his face and a rather fashionable Van Dyke beard points a familiar bright gauntlet at him. "No sudden movements, pal, or I shoot."</p><p>      He doesn't get a chance to respond as another familiar face rushes forward, keeping a defensible distance with a round red, white and blue shield between them.</p><p>     "Steve?" Tony asks cautiously. The man looks like Steve, packed with maybe thirty more pounds of muscle.</p><p>     "Tony, who is this?" the man asks the other Tony, then turns to him. "Identify yourself."</p><p>     "Funny you should ask that." He's stalling, not quite sure what's happening. Did he die? Is this some weird hallucination?</p><p>     "I suggest you answer the man before he pries you out of that tin can," other Tony tells him. Just then, more familiar faces rush into the room.</p><p>     "I was taking a beauty nap!" Clint complains even as he knocks an honest to god arrow into a recurve bow and trains it on Tony. "Who the hell stole your armor this time, Stark?"</p><p>     "I did not steal this armor! I made it myself!" Tony protests, indignant. All eyes turn towards him and he relents, slowly raising his hands to his head, "Don't shoot. I'm taking off the helmet."</p><p>     The moment they see his face, Clint pipes up, "Ew. What is up with that hippie mustache?"</p><p> </p><p>--</p><p>     "The multiverse theory is real?" Tony can't believe it. "All this time, we've developed all sorts of interstellar travel, and it's only now I learn that someone can travel to an alternate universe?"</p><p>     "We've had quite a few encounters with our other selves in the past." Stark leans back in his chair at the kitchen table, more relaxed than Tony is given the circumstances. "There's even a council of Reeds that deal with these shit everyday."</p><p>     "Council of Reeds?"</p><p>     "Reed Richards. Stretchy dude? Kind of an asshole. Has an awesome wife named Sue? Not ringing any bells? Wow. Good for you!"</p><p>     Tony chuckles at that. Whoever this Reed is, Stark clearly isn't all that fond of him. "The question is, will you be able to get me back? I kinda left the Sheriff in the middle of a fight there. Oh man. He might think i'm dead!"</p><p>     Stark grins. "Steve won't write you off that quick. We're pretty hard to kill. Like a cockroach."</p><p>     "Don't call yourself a cockroach, Tony. It reminds me of that movie. Ugh." Steve serves up three empty mugs and proceeds to fill them with coffee from a large carafe.</p><p>     "We watched Men in Black." Stark tells him and Tony nods, understanding. He has a vague recollection of that movie. It might've been based on a true story in their universe. "Anyway, don't worry about it. I'll call Reed. We can visit him soon as he gives the go ahead."</p><p>     "Thanks." He takes a sip of his coffee, then almost spits it out again when Steve leans down and presses a kiss to Stark's forehead before settling into the chair beside him. He must've been staring too much because Stark grins, in that way that makes him wanna punch himself in the face.</p><p>     "Not together with your Steve?"</p><p>     Tony swallows, glances at Steve, and thanks the universe that he has lost the ability to blush after years of debauchery in his youth. "No. We're not-- no."</p><p>     "Would you like to though?" Stark prompts. "Cause if he's anything like my Steve, he might be more open to it than you think."</p><p>     Tony looks at this universe's Steve again, noting the differences to his own. For one, this Steve is massive. Has shorter hair too. And according to Stark was infused with a serum which gives him superhuman strength, agility, and reflexes, as well as enhanced his above average intellect. And also, it seems everyone here is a superhero.</p><p>     In turn, it fascinates Stark that Tony's Steve is baseline human and is not Captain America. Stark's Steve may be human perfection, but Tony wouldn't trade his Sheriff for the world, even if all the muscles are really damned impressive.</p><p>     Tony shakes his head, willing away the envy in his gut at the knowing looks the pair sends each other. "I don't want to disrupt the status quo. Friendship's good enough for me."</p><p>     "Is your Steve with someone else?" It's Steve who asks this time.</p><p>     "Not that I know of. We rattle around the ship travelling most of the time. Not really conducive for a healthy relationship."</p><p>     "Unless you're in the ship with him." Stark replies with an eyebrow waggle making Tony snort. "Think of all those cold nights in space sexying up with this." He gestures to Steve's everything.</p><p>     "Tony---" the exasperated tone is familiar and the accompanying smile makes Tony’s chest ache. Unlike Tony, Steve blushes so prettily.</p><p>     "Pfft. Don't get all shy now. Don't think I don't know how filthy your mouth is, Rogers."</p><p>     Steve turns redder and focuses on Tony. "Ignore him. He has no shame."</p><p>     "We should show him a good time. Don't think I didn't notice all your blood drain south when you realized who was in the suit." Stark teases some more. “Could be fun to see how you do with two of us instead of just me.”</p><p>     Tony can feel his brain short-circuit at the thought. What? Him? With them?</p><p>     "You are not allowed to proposition the other you at our dining table, Tony! Get a room!" Clint shouts from the living room.</p><p>     "This is my tower. Technically, all the rooms are mine!" Stark yells back making both Tony and Steve laugh.</p><p>     "Okay. No propositioning is happening until you call Reed and figure something out." Steve says firmly though he's smiling at both of them. "You need me here for the call?"</p><p>     "Nah. We can figure this out on our own. Go kick everyone's ass. I am happy not to be there," Stark replies and gets a kiss on the lips when Steve gets up.</p><p>     "I'll see you in a few. Don't blow up our house." He turns to Tony and winks, making Tony's heart flutter. His Steve never flirts with him. "Don't let him bully you, Tones."</p><p>     "Rude. See if you get a blowjob after this." Stark calls after him.</p><p>     "You can't resist this, Stark!" Steve comments as he walks away.</p><p>     Stark and Tony stare at Steve's ass until he's out of the kitchen. Stark sighs dreamily. "It's true. America's ass is to die for."</p><p>     Tony can only nod. "True. It may turn me into a patriot myself."</p><p> </p><p>--</p><p>     The call with Reed Richards is short and Tony stares in morbid fascination as the man stretches across the room to reach a console. They are to head over as soon as possible so Richards can scan Tony and his suit.</p><p>     Funny thing about multiverse travel is that time passes differently in different worlds. It's something Tony plans to study later when he has the chance. When he left Sector 1872, it was only just past nine a.m. but when he landed here, it was late afternoon. Stark did say that some worlds move slower than others and some are in the same wavelength as theirs.</p><p>     "You wanna grab your gear and meet Reed?" Stark's eyes flicked down his sternum then back, questioning. "The reactor's attached to the suit?"</p><p>     "Yeah. Wait… Yours is attached to you?"</p><p>     "Yep. Got shrapnel in my chest. Built an electromagnet to keep me from dying. The reactor powers the magnet. Also powers the suit. Sometimes I charge my phone here too." He lifts his t-shirt to show his chest.</p><p>     Tony stares at the reactor, eyes widening in disbelief. "That is in your chest."</p><p>     "It was either this or a car battery. And the way they were drowning me everyday wasn't great for survivability while holding a car battery."</p><p>     Tony's mouth opens and closes in an attempt to say something but he finally settles on, "I don't want to be rude but I need to hear the whole story."</p><p>     Stark nods. "Figures. First, let's give Mr. Taffy a visit, then we'll need alcohol. Lots of it."</p><p> </p><p>--</p><p>     Steve finds them four hours and one large pitcher of Margarita later. They’re still sober but enjoying the slight buzz from the booze. Stark makes a mean margarita. Delicious but kicks like a mule.</p><p>     The rest of the Avengers trickle into the living room like tired ducklings, most of them making their way over to pour themselves some margarita while Sam heads to the kitchen to get food. It's funny how their team is the same name as his ship and that their Sam is so young!</p><p>     Steve joins them at the bar, looking more energized than earlier. "So how was the trip to Reed?"</p><p>     "We did science!" Stark replies not even a bit helpfully.</p><p>     "He took some readings. We tried to figure out a way to replicate the portal's frequency. We figured it tuned into the reactor and by extension me and latched onto the person closest to the same energy signature," Tony gestures to Stark, "so it's just a matter of tracing and matching to find which universe I came from. It will take some time, so Reed kicked us out."</p><p>     "Friend Tony!” a large booming voice comes out of nowhere. “It is nice to finally meet your counterpart. I am Thor Odinson, God of Thunder!"</p><p>     Tony slams a hand on the counter to keep himself from faceplanting with the force of Thor's slap across his back. "Hey, Thor."</p><p>      "Do I have a counterpart in your world?" His flowing blond hair would look great in a shampoo commercial.</p><p>     "If there is, I've yet to meet him."</p><p>     "Perhaps the time will come sooner than you think. I once came upon a world where some of us were villains and Steve was still frozen in ice. But despite the odds, we still joined forces in the end."</p><p>     "That's-- good to know." Everything that came out of Thor's mouth sounds like it belonged in an epic saga.</p><p>     "Just as the time the Man of Iron was lost in another dimension, he too returned to us. And he finally united with the Captain, ending the years of pining and looks of longing that had plagued us in all our time together--"</p><p>     "Okay. That's enough of that--" Stark pushes Thor on the shoulder. Or tries to. "Stop trolling the guest, Pointbreak."</p><p>     "Their union was most glorious." Thor is laughing now but allows Stark to shove him toward the sofa. "We were very grateful for the soundproofing."</p><p>     "You see what I have to put up with?" Stark asks even though he's smiling. "Nat, it's your turn to whip up a Margarita."</p><p>     "Sure," she gets up to take Stark's place at the bar. "Clint get me some strawberries."</p><p>     The rest of the night goes by in a blur of storytelling and laughter. It reminds Tony of home and his team. He'd sometimes turn to his left to tell Steve something and realize that this is not his Steve. He bites back a sigh, it's not even a day and he already misses his Sheriff.</p><p>     What's worse is when he finds Stark in Steve's lap, with Steve's arm around his waist as they sprawl on the sofa, totally relaxed and comfortable with each other.</p><p>     Tony wishes he could have that too. Now that he's seen how good it can be, he wants this with his Steve. He's just not sure if it's a good idea to try. Things could get awkward fast if Steve rejects him.</p><p>     Maybe he can give it a try while the ship's docked somewhere so he could take off for a while when Steve rejects him. Give his friend some time to forgive him for stomping all over the status quo. Or maybe he'd stick it out. No one has to know but them It'll be awkward for a while. Their friendship can withstand a little failed love confession, right?</p><p>     Urgh. Why is he even thinking about this at all? He's never had a good track record with relationships. Best to just keep this to himself. Steve deserves better than an ex-arms dealer with blood in his hands.</p><p>     Nat sinks next to him on the sofa, a tumbler of vodka in hand. "You're lookin' a little lost in thought there, Stark."</p><p>     "Just remembering my team. Yours reminds me so much like them. Not just friends but like family, y' know?"</p><p>     "It took awhile for us to get to this point. We broke up a couple of times, but we worked it out. Tony takes care of us. Steve keeps us in line. They're the glue that keeps this team together. Even before the whole getting together on their part."</p><p>     "I'm happy for them." He means it, he really does, even if it makes his heart ache for the what-could-have-been in his universe.</p><p>     "We're just glad the pining is over."</p><p>     "Now we just have to deal with the sickeningly sweet PDA." Bruce chimes in as he passes by to grab a beer.</p><p>     "The one who won the pot doesn't get to complain." Sam calls out. The kid is eating his weight in chips and soda.</p><p>     "What pot?" Tony asks Natasha.</p><p>     "We had a bet on how those two idiots would get together. It grew through the years as the team added new members. Bruce bet it would happen after getting separated due to some catastrophic event. He won almost a thousand dollars."</p><p>     "Not my fault these two couldn't get their heads out of their asses to see what's in front of them sooner. It's a good thing neither of them has actually died." Bruce shakes his head at the couple on the sofa and Stark makes kissy faces at him.</p><p>     "Do not joke about that!" Clint protests. "One of them will sell their soul to get the other one back and then we'd be in trouble."</p><p>     "True. Hulk and I don't want to be stuck in any sort of hell again." Bruce adds.</p><p>     "Your lives are crazy." Tony can't help but say.</p><p>     Natasha pats his arm. "Oh, that's just a regular Tuesday."</p><p> </p><p>--</p><p>     The next day, Tony wakes up around ten with a hangover, as does everyone else with the exception of Sam. In true hangover-fashion, they order a brunch of pizza and chicken wings. It’s oddly reassuring to see Earth’s greatest heroes squinting and clutching at their heads after a night of strong liquor.</p><p>     "I hope no supervillain attacks today." Stark sips his coffee and lowers himself into one of the dining room chairs. "How's your head?"</p><p>     "I'm fine." Or Tony will be after food, water, and bath. Not necessarily in that order.</p><p>     "If it's a minor disturbance, the big guys can handle it," Sam volunteers, pointing in Steve's direction. Tony has learned Steve, Hulk and Thor can't get drunk without some high octane stuff like Asgardian mead or a special potion Thor drops into his drink. He doesn't know if he's sad or envious of that.</p><p>     "You didn't even drink!" Clint points out.</p><p>      Sam gives him a shit eating grin. "I have homework."</p><p>     Tony shakes his head smiling while listening to familiar bickering on the table. It's comfortable, and while they never let him feel like a stranger, he just isn't familiar enough to join in the conversation.</p><p>     "What's on today's agenda?" Steve asks them as he sits at the head of the table beside Stark.</p><p>     "Nothing much. We'll teleconference with Reed later." Stark answers while reaching for a piece of fried chicken. "I want to show Tony around but I'm afraid we look too much alike for taking a stroll. I don't want TMZ telling the world that I've cloned myself again."</p><p>     "Disguises are a thing, honey." Steve grins. "A cap, some shades and maybe a scarf would do the trick. He's got different facial hair that you already don't look all that much alike unless you look closely."</p><p>     "He can be the low key version and you keep being you. No one will notice." Natasha adds while eyeing them both. "You know how people never think Clark Kent and Superman are the same people? Do that. You can even take Steve. It'll be fun. Like a threesome."</p><p>     "That's for tonight." Stark offers with a wink.</p><p>     "We did not need to hear about your sex life, Tony." Clint groans.</p><p>     "Of course you do." Stark smirks. "You're not getting any so you can live vicariously through me."</p><p>     Tony blinks. This is all going a little fast. “What?”</p><p>     “Only if you’re interested,” Steve replies quietly. “Tony is curious, that’s all. And I’ll admit to being a bit too.”</p><p>     Glancing between them, Tony can tell this is true. Stark gives him a wink he knows all too well, having given it many times himself while Steve just looks on with a small smile. The thought of sleeping with the two of them isn’t entirely unappealing, it’s just unexpected. And fast. He’s a stranger in a strange land and yet, he knows that given enough time, he’d come to feel right at home here. One night won’t hurt, right? It’s not like he and his Sheriff are together and this Steve is just different enough…</p><p>     “Why not?” Tony decides.</p><p>--</p><p> </p><p>     Reed updates them about his findings when they get to the workshop. It was a quick call. The search is still ongoing. They're getting that out of the way early because Steve and Stark are eager to show him their New York.</p><p>     Tony is excited to go. He's not been to a lot of places on Earth since he moved to Timely. He's shunned New York after he left his old life behind. He misses the place but unless the team has missions there, it isn't somewhere he wants to visit. These days, he was off planet ten months out of the year, with the occasional visits to SHIELD branches or outposts.</p><p>     "So, what's different?" Stark asks as they stroll down the street towards a food truck.</p><p>     They've been recognized by some people but most didn't bother them. It’s mostly Steve who receives the attention. Even in a white t-shirt and jeans, the man's presence and over-all Steve-ness exudes patriotism and freedom even when he isn't trying.</p><p>     Tony wonders if Steve is doing it on purpose.</p><p>     "Well, there's certainly less people from other planets," he says ruefully. "The smells are different too. Less saturated with spices and fuel."</p><p>     Stark raises an eyebrow. "Clean energy not a thing in your city?"</p><p>     "I wanted to focus on that, but after the debacle with Obie, I left Pepper to deal with the company. They're into communications and medical technology now." Tony is still ashamed of the way he left Pepper and Rhodey to deal with the fallout but he couldn't look at all that his family had built and not want to blow it all up. "I left the company in good hands. I'm just a mechanic now."</p><p>     He's glad Stark doesn't push and just accepts his answer. He probably understands more than anyone, despite their differences.</p><p>     "Here you go, boys." Steve presents them with paper bags full of something that makes Tony’s mouth water from just the scent. "Want to find a place to sit or walk around while eating?"</p><p>     They find a bench in Central Park where they pass the time trading stories and enjoying the food. Tony can't help but notice how Steve and Stark can't seem to keep their hands off each other. Not in any sort of sexual way, but in what Bruce had said, casual PDA. It looks so easy, and yet, from what he’s learned since he arrived here, this easy affection was hard fought to achieve. His Sheriff is so much more reserved that seeing this Steve so open is jarring.</p><p>     Stark and Steve hold hands, sling an arm over each other's shoulders, bump each other, and all sorts of other things. The affection is so obvious that even a blind person can see it. In fact, a blind person does see it because he comes up to them, cane extended, and very accurately thrusts one end into the small space in between Steve and Stark's thighs on the bench. "Leave room for Jesus,” he says with a grin.</p><p>     Stark is laughing even as Steve greets the newcomer. "Hey, Matt. What brings you out of Hell's Kitchen?"</p><p>     "Got a client nearby," The man, Matt, replies. He cocks his head, like an animal listening closely to something. "Since when did you get yourself another Stark, Cap? He sounds like this one. Except without the--" he gestures to the reactor. "That is Stark, right?"</p><p>     Tony stares. Who is this guy?</p><p>     "This is Tony. He's from an alternate universe. Tony, this is Matt Murdock. You need a lawyer, you call him. He does a lot of pro-bono."</p><p>     "I also work for cash. I like paying my bills too." Matt’s grin grows as he holds out a hand.</p><p>     Tony takes it. "Hi. You can tell us apart?"</p><p>     "He can definitely tell I'm smarter." Stark chimes in.</p><p>     "Whatever helps you sleep at night, Stark."</p><p>     "Alternate universe, huh? Sometimes I forget how crazy your lives are," Matt says.</p><p>     "I'm not the one battling magical ninja zombies with a baton once a week," Stark points out. "How's the new armor holding up?"</p><p>     "I'm getting less bruises so it's working?" Matt's grin is infectious. Tony can't help but smile back. "While you're here, might as well save myself the phone call. AIM's been operating at one of the warehouses near Lucy's for a couple of weeks now. I've been trying to get wind of what they're doing, but all I know is that there's lots of machinery and chatter about alien tech. You might want to take a look as that’s right up your alley. Let me know if you need my help or when you're moving in. I don't like not knowing who's in my Kitchen."</p><p>     "Will do. Thanks, Matt." Steve says. "We'll definitely check it out. I'll let you know what we find."</p><p>     Matt cocks his head again, listening. "I gotta go. Client's waiting. Nice to meet you, Tony." Then he turns to Steve and Stark, "Seriously, leave room for Jesus."</p><p>     "Leave me alone, I'm a senior citizen!" Steve calls after him. When Matt was out of sight, he sighs. "Looks like work interrupts date night again."</p><p>     Stark pats him on the back. "Let the kids check it out. They need the exercise. Besides, stealth isn't really our forte anyway."</p><p> </p><p>--</p><p>     Later, while Natasha and Clint are on recon duty at the warehouse, the rest of them settle in for movie night.</p><p>     According to Bruce, "Villains know never to disrupt date night because it does not bode well for their well-being."</p><p>     "One time, the Wrecking Crew robbed a bank while Cap and Tony were out having dinner. Cap got so annoyed, he punched all of Piledriver's teeth in with his shield," Sam tells Tony gleefully. "Then he made the Hulk smash the Wrecker into the pavement. Several times."</p><p>     "I planned that date for weeks," Steve defends, coloring.</p><p>     "It was a good date, beloved. Everyone had fun. Including the Hulk." Stark pats Steve's back in a 'there, there' gesture while trying to keep a straight face. Then he ruins it by adding, "Thunderball got Thor's hammer to the face. That was awesome! Do we still have footage of that fight, J?"</p><p>     "Belay that Jarvis." Steve hurriedly interrupts making them laugh.</p><p>     "Sir, there's an incoming call from the Black Widow."</p><p>     "Put her through, J."</p><p>     Natasha's voice filters through the living room. "Tony, we have visual of alien tech fragments at the warehouse. Chatter says it's some sort of power source. They're trying to put it back together. I'm uploading pictures now."</p><p>     When Jarvis shows the pictures on the TV screen, Tony almost jumps up in his excitement. "That looks like the portal that got me here! I recognize the markings and the shape, though it's missing a few pieces."</p><p>     "We can get that over to Reed for analysis. It could be the key to get you back home." Steve smiles at him. "Not that we don't enjoy having you here, but I'm sure you miss your team."</p><p>     He smiles back. "More than you know."</p><p>     "Do we need the whole thing or just a fragment?" Clint asks, "cause I don't think that will fit in my quiver. Oh shit--"</p><p>     Stark stills. "Oh shit is not good. What's happening, Hawkeye?"</p><p>     "It is not good at all. MODOK is here."</p><p>     "Goddamn it. Avengers Assemble!"</p><p>     "You don't need to yell, Cap! We're all here!" Sam groans even as he gets up.</p><p>     Thor's summoning his hammer and Stark's yelling, "Not in the living room, Thor! Outside!"</p><p>     Thor's laughing as he rushes out the penthouse doors to catch Mjolnir and take to the sky.</p><p>     Tony's jaw drops as he watches Bruce transform into the Hulk for the first time. As if sensing his awe, Hulk grins at him.</p><p>     He's travelled far and wide on adventures and missions, and fought so many different types of alien races but this still feels like he's stepped into one of the comic books he read as a kid.</p><p>     "Hold your position, Spy Twins. We're coming." Stark calls his armor and Tony stares as it assembles around him.</p><p>     "I gotta make myself a suit like that." His armor needs to be manually put on.</p><p>     Stark grins, "Well, whatcha waiting for, alternate me? Suit up and let's go."</p><p>     Tony's never put his gear on faster.</p><p> </p><p>--</p><p> </p><p>     Going into battle with the Avengers is familiar yet entirely different from fighting with his team. For one thing, his team does not have a demi-god that commands lighting and a Hulk that is pretty much a mean green fighting machine.And while having each other's backs is the same, Tony is not prepared to be caught off-guard that he stops and stares as Cap throws his shield. It bounces around five times, hitting four targets before ricocheting off a corner. Casual as can be, Cap just runs and jumps, catching it on the rebound then throws it again. "What the fu--"</p><p>     "Eyes ahead, soldier!" Cap reminds him with a grin.</p><p>     "Show off!"</p><p>     "You get used to it. Kind of." Sam tells him as he flies by, shooting projectiles from his wings. That was just too cool.</p><p>     "Two Iron Men!!!" A floating ugly head is screeching. "What is this trickery?"</p><p>     "We're having a two for one sale today, MODOK! Take it or leave it." Stark mocks as he repulsors it in the face.</p><p>     Tony follows Stark's lead, keeping up with the armor. Stark's might be flashier and faster, but Tony built his to be sturdy and have the firepower to take down spaceships. It doesn't look like much. He's got parts of him exposed, but full body shielding protects the unarmored parts of him.</p><p>     "How do we take this thing down?" he calls out to Stark. Thor and Hulk are having a game of who can take out more AIM agents at the other side of the warehouse.</p><p>     "You do not take down, MODOK! MODOK is superior!" The giant head screeches again and fires a blast of red beam at him.</p><p>     It's voice is so damn annoying.</p><p>     Stark is laughing his ass off as MODOK keeps ranting about it's superiority. "You hurt his feelings, man. His ego's as big as his head."</p><p>     "Shut up, Stark! You do not have the right to talk to MODOK about ego!" The thing shakes his tiny fist at Iron Man. Then turns to blast Tony out of the sky.</p><p>     Tony grunts as Cap bumps him out of the way while deflecting the blast with his shield. He rolls out of the way and lifts off again.</p><p>     "Be careful of the mind blasts. Jarvis is shielded from being controlled but MODOK could still get you. Aim for that thing on his forehead."</p><p>     "Thanks, Cap."</p><p>     Steve joins in their fight with MODOK. The rest of the team is still busy with the AIM crew in yellow beekeeper outfits.</p><p>     "Whoever thought the yellow outfits was a good idea?" Tony asks as he twists in the air to hit the thing on MODOK's forehead. "Cap, can you disable the floating chair?"</p><p>     "You got it, Iron Man."</p><p>     Cap weaves and dodges the beams, throwing his shield at AIM agents, catches it, then slams it so hard on the side of the hoverchair the metal dents and caves inward. Tony breathes out. "That is so hot."</p><p>     Stark snickers on the comms. "Less ogling, more fighting, Iron Man. You can ogle our hot captain later."</p><p>     "Keep your sex life out of the comms! I can't believe I am now the voice of reason!" Clint despairs. "Someone kill me!"</p><p>     "Chatter. Focus, Avengers." Steve reminds them even as he continues to smash into the hover chair that him and Stark are forcing to the ground.</p><p>     "When it's Tony, it's 'Be careful, honey.' But when it's the rest of us, it's chatter. I see how it is," Clint shoots back.</p><p>     "I did not say, honey," Steve protests.</p><p>     "It's implied!" Clint shoots back making the rest of them laugh.</p><p>     "You are mocking MODOK! I know now what this other Iron Man is! He is either a clone or from a different time! No matter, he shall be eliminated along with his counterpart!" With that, MODOK unleashes a huge beam aimed for Tony.</p><p>     "Tony!" Steve yells and blocks the beam with his shield.</p><p>     "Cap!" Stark yells zooming towards Steve. "Hulk! Thor! Switch up!"</p><p>     The next thing Tony sees is the Hulk and Thor rushing towards MODOK. Thor's hammer hits MODOK's gigantic head from above and Hulk smashes the chair.</p><p>     It's over in a few minutes with MODOK lying on his back like an overturned tortoise. They round up the rest of the stragglers and call SHIELD for the clean-up.</p><p>     "Go home. You don't want to be here when SHIELD arrives. It'll save us all a headache." Stark tells Tony once they've secured MODOK. "Also, Coulson will give you paperwork."</p><p>     Tony fires up his thrusters. "You had me at paperwork."</p><p> </p><p>--</p><p>     For lack of anything to do, Tony showers and changes into Stark's shirt and sweatpants. He wants to be comfortable while waiting for the team is what he tells himself when really, he just wants to be clean and ready when Stark and Steve return.</p><p>     Steve’s offer hangs over his head, and he can't decide if he's excited or scared. It will be a once in a lifetime experience. If nothing happens with him and his Sheriff, at least he'll have this. Even if it's a different Steve, in a different universe.</p><p>     Tony is watching TV in the living room when the rest of the Avengers trudge in, the adrenaline from battle still present but less than it was after an hour of clean up and debrief. He looks up, cataloguing each of his new-found friends. "You guys alright?</p><p>     "You're lucky you dodged debrief," Clint says. "I'm gonna take a shower and order take-out. Who wants pizza?"</p><p>     "It's two a.m."</p><p>     "It's New York. There's always a place open somewhere," Clint reminds him.</p><p>     There's several flavors thrown around as Clint calls whichever place is on his speed dial.</p><p>     "We dropped off the fragments at the Baxter Building." Stark raises his hands. "Before you tell me off for being rude, Reed was still awake and told me to take it there. He said he'll be in touch. So I guess we'll hear from him soon. Maybe even tomorrow."</p><p>      Tony nods, grateful. "Thanks."</p><p>     Steve passes by and squeezes Tony's shoulder. "Gonna take a shower," he says and calls Stark over his shoulder. "Tony! Come on, let's get cleaned up!"</p><p>     Stark winks at him. "Too bad you went ahead. Steve's a believer of saving water by showering together."</p><p>     "He'll have his chance." Steve grins as he drags Stark by the arm. "Come on, I wanna be done by the time food gets here."</p><p>     There's always so much familiarity and fondness for each other that Tony can only shake his head and smile at them. He can't wait to be in the middle of it now.</p><p>     He gets his chance later, when Steve offers him a hand as they invite him up to the penthouse. With a full belly and a slight buzz from two beers he's had, he happily accepts.</p><p>     Steve's hand is smooth but not soft as he holds onto it. The serum probably takes care of any calluses before they can even form. Tony remembers the calluses his Sheriff has. The roughness of his palms during those times he's taken Tony's hand in his in one of his reassuring speeches. All Steves might be prone to them, he thinks.</p><p>     Stark smirks as the elevator rises and Steve pulls Tony in his arms.</p><p>     "Are you on board with this?" Steve asks Tony as if he's not given his word this morning. His warm hands slowly caress up Tony's forearms in a delicious slide that makes him lean forward into that broad chest.</p><p>     "Yes. I am." He confirms and turns to Stark who's casually leaning against the elevator wall, eying them indulgently. "What do you get out of this, Tony?"</p><p>     "Well, if you're anything like me, you'll know I'm not averse to sharing unless it's very important to me. Steve's very important and I'm quite possessive of him. But I saw the way he looked at both of us. So this is for him," Stark says.</p><p>     "Thank you, Shellhead." Steve's sincerity is also a common trait, it seems.</p><p>     Stark smiles and accepts Steve's kiss. Then grins at Tony. "Never let it be said that I do not share with myself."</p><p>     Tony laughs as they step out of the elevator, giddy with excitement. He can feel it thrumming in his belly. Steve's still not let him go. He wishes his Sheriff would hold onto him like this. As soon as they're in the penthouse, Steve puts an arm at the back of his waist and Tony can't help but lean against him. He's so solid. And strong. He wonders how strong his Sheriff is.</p><p>     Stark turns to them with a cheeky smile, but focuses on Tony. "So do we pretend to have small talk over drinks or should we just get things moving?"</p><p>     Steve moves closer to Stark even when he keeps a light hold of Tony's hand. Stark loops a hand behind his Captain's waist. Both of them smiling easily with the knowledge and understanding that comes from a long term commitment to each other. A united front.</p><p>     They're perfect. Together and separately. They orbit each other, almost codependent. He wants that with his Steve. He wants...</p><p>     Tony takes a deep breath and deflates. "I can't do this. I-- I'm sorry, guys. I just---"</p><p>     "Hey," it's Steve who reaches out to touch his shoulder. "It's okay." He smiles at Tony like he's not being an idiot for turning them down. "I understand. You don't even need to explain. I totally understand."</p><p>     "Me too." Stark smiles at him, not the slightest bit judgemental or angry. “He’s a one of a kind guy.”</p><p>     "I'm sorry." Tony says again because he is. And he feels bad. But also slightly disappointed in himself because who turns down an opportunity like this? Him. He's so gone for Sheriff Steve Rogers that he can't even have sex with his counterpart because even if they're not together, he feels like he's betraying the man. Even if said man doesn't care. And there's not even any hope of them getting together. God, he's so messed up.</p><p>     "Don't worry about it." Stark claps him on the shoulder, smiling like he knows exactly what's going on in Tony's head. Maybe he does. "So, you want a drink or coffee?</p><p>     Tony's smile is rueful as he follows the couple further into the penthouse. "Maybe another beer."</p><p> </p><p>--</p><p>     It takes three days of going back and forth to the Baxter Building to find the right frequency and open a portal to the right universe. Tony has to be next to the portal fragments attached to Reed's portal for it to work, so he and Stark practically invade the Fantastic Four's house and stay several hours a day for the process.</p><p>     They know the moment the portal opens to the right world because Tony's communicator cackles to life from his helmet and Jarvis connects to his counterpart in the Avenger. Not even a few seconds later, Tony can hear people scrambling and yelling, then Steve's voice comes online, full of urgency, projected from the helmet to the speakers in Reed's lab. "Tony? Is that you?"</p><p>     Tony feels so much relief he can't breathe. "Hey Sheriff! Did ya miss me?"</p><p>     "Oh God. Tony! Are you okay? Where are you? We were so worried. I was so--" He hears Steve take a deep breath and let it out, steadying himself. "Where are you, Tony?"</p><p>     "I'm fine. I am in an alternate universe. I'll explain everything when I get back." He's barely even aware of how hard he is gripping the console beside the portal. If he weren't already seated, he’d have tumbled to the floor with the way his knees give out.</p><p>     "What the...? Alternate universe!"</p><p>     "It's okay, Steve," Tony reassures him. He's a bad person for feeling happy that Steve's somewhat worried about him. "They're helping me get home."</p><p>     There is silence, then Steve lets out a laugh. "I'm so glad you're okay. I thought I lost you." He sounds so relieved and on the verge of slightly hysterical laughter. "I'm so glad you're fine. Jarvis… can you? Do you have visual?"</p><p>     The monitor above the console flickers, then a grainy, staticky video of Steve appears with a lag. Even with the video quality worse than cheap CCTV cameras from the 90s, Tony's heart is so full. Steve looks so happy to see him. "Hey, Sheriff. Good to see you. Sorry about the quality."</p><p>     "Video quality will improve soon. I'm calibrating the system. Just keep talking to him until we stabilize," Reed informs them as he types into the keyboard on the other side of the console. Honestly, Tony's forgotten he's there.</p><p>     "Damn, your sheriff's a handsome fella." Stark pops up next to him.</p><p>     Steve stares. "What… Tony, who's that?"</p><p>     "Tony Stark of Earth-12041. The stretchy dude over there is Dr. Reed Richards. We're helping your boy here get back to you so you can have your romantic reunion in the stars."</p><p>     Steve stares at Stark in awe, then back at Tony. "Wow. Just… You look so--"</p><p>     "You broke him, you bought him, Stark." Bucky chimes in, leaning from behind Steve. His eyes flick over both of them then settle back on Tony. "When are you coming back? This punk has not been sleeping or eating since you got sucked into the portal. I don't have the patience to deal with this shit. You're his partner. It's your responsibility now."</p><p>     "Shut up, Buck!" Steve protests, adorably embarrassed. "Don't listen to him."</p><p>     The video feed stabilizes. Not entirely HD but much better. Tony can actually see Steve clearly now. Even with bags under his eyes and a five o'clock shadow, he looks so good. It's like getting a cold drink of water after being in the sun too long.</p><p>     Stark elbows him. "Tell him you miss him."</p><p>     Tony elbows him back, hissing, "Shut up."</p><p>      "He misses you, you know," Stark declares for him. The man has no shame. Tony pushes him out of the camera. "What? Watching you both dance around each other is like waiting for paint to dry!"</p><p>     "Tony."</p><p>     Both of them turn towards Reed.</p><p>     "Our Tony," he corrects, amused. "Come help me. If we go through the data together, we could get this done faster."</p><p>     Stark pouts but drags his feet over to Reed's side. "I was trying to play fairy godmother!"</p><p>     "With how long you and Steve took to get together, you're in no position to give out advice." Reed replies, directing Stark to a monitor.</p><p>     When Tony is sure both of them have been consumed by science, he turns back to Steve who's looking at him like he's trying to solve a puzzle. "Sorry about them. So, how's everyone?"</p><p>     Steve launches into an enthusiastic update about the team and Tony listens in, smiling like the dope he is. He's not even gonna deny how gone he is. And if Steve can't see it, he won't mention it. It's fine. He's lived with it for so long, it's second nature now. As long as he has Steve in his life, everything is right in the world.</p><p> </p><p>--</p><p>     It takes another two days before Reed tells them the portal is safe to use. Both Steve and Stark there during calibration, the former insisting he be present so that the three scientists don't get carried away and run through the portal yelling 'For science!'</p><p>     Jarvis from Tony's HUD and Jarvis from the Avenger feed them coordinates from where the ship is docked at a SHIELD outpost. Reed's portal is reliable since his team uses it frequently.</p><p>     Tony is in good hands, so he doesn't know why he's so nervous. He chalks it up to excitement. He hasn't seen his Steve in a week. It will be so good to see him again in person. Maybe Steve will squeeze his shoulder and pat him on the back.</p><p>     He sighs. Hopeless. That's what he is.</p><p>     He's said his goodbyes to the Avengers earlier. They've figured out a way to communicate through interdimensional video calls, which wow. It still blows his mind.</p><p>     The portal is thrumming. Stark, Steve, and Reed make last minute checks. Well, Stark and Reed make last minute checks on the machinery while Steve checks Tony over.</p><p>     "You ready?" Steve asks with that easy smile of his, hands holding Tony's shoulders. He's so calm, which helps steady Tony too.<br/>He smiles back. "As I'll ever be, Cap."</p><p>     "I'll miss you. Let us know when you want a visit. We'll get Reed to play interdimensional travel agent." Then he engulfs Tony in a bear hug that warms him inside out.</p><p>     Tony hugs him back. "Thanks for everything, Steve."</p><p>     Steve pats his back and hugs him a second longer. "Maybe next time you'll bring Sheriff Oblivious with you."</p><p>     Tony laughs as he's let go. "Maybe. We'll see."</p><p>     He sneaks a look at his Steve who's looking at them with an unreadable expression and Tony resists the urge to sigh.</p><p>     "Let go of the man, beloved." Stark calls out. "His portal's waiting."</p><p>      Tony says his thanks to Reed and gives Stark a quick hug. Then, looking up at the screen to his Steve and the rest of his team, he gives them a sloppy salute. "See you on the flip side."</p><p>     He steps into the portal.</p><p>--</p><p> </p><p>     Tony is greeted by cheers, with Clint yelling, "And he's back!"</p><p>     He gets a hug and kiss on the cheek from Natasha, a clap both shoulders from Clint, a hug from Sam and Bruce, and a slap on the back from Bucky.</p><p>     Steve hangs back until everyone's done then, like the parting of the Red Sea, everyone makes way for him. He smiles at Tony, eyes taking him in like he's making sure he's really okay.</p><p>     To Tony's absolute surprise, Steve goes in for a hug and even twirls him around with a happy laugh. All he can do is hang on and bask in the once in a lifetime experience of having his reserved Sheriff hug him like a scene from a romcom.</p><p>     "Aaand that's our cue to leave," Bucky says, dragging Clint along when he tries to protest. The rest of the crew follows.</p><p>     “Lunch is in half an hour, guys!” Bruce reminds them as the door closes behind everyone.</p><p>     Tony watches them go as Steve slowly steps back and returns his personal bubble, his hands still on Tony's elbows.</p><p>     "It's so good to have you back."</p><p>     "I missed you too, Sheriff," Tony admits. He may not say it out loud, but he's not gonna keep himself from showing affection. If only a little bit. But not too much to weird Steve out.</p><p>     Steve drops his hands and for a few seconds, they awkwardly stand there in silence, taking each other in. It's Steve who breaks the silence, looking directly at him, expression serious.</p><p>     Oh man. Not even five minutes in and I'm gonna be chewed out. Tony wants to flee but he's rooted on the spot.</p><p>     "Tony."</p><p>     Tony raises a hand. "Wait. Before you start yelling, I want to point out that I did not mean to fall into the portal. It was an accident---"</p><p>     "Tony."</p><p>     "I dodged and I fell through. There was a rocket launcher--"</p><p>     "Tony, shut up!"</p><p>     Tony's teeth clack shut together.</p><p>     Steve shakes his head, looking both reigned and amused, if a little bit annoyed. "I was not going to yell at you. Be quiet and let me finish. I was going to say I missed you and that Bucky was right. I was miserable."</p><p>     "Don't let him hear you say that," Tony teased.</p><p>     "Let's not." Steve let out a laugh. But he turns serious again when he meets Tony's eyes. "I thought I lost you. And I never got to tell you how much you mean to me."</p><p>     He ignores the way his heart speeds up at Steve's words. Don't get your hopes up. It's not like that.</p><p>     "You mean a lot to me too, Steve."</p><p>     Steve's face lights up in a happy smile. "I'm glad. I'm not all that good with expressing how I feel. I didn't want to mess up our friendship so I didn't say anything. But Steve, the other Steve, told me not to wait too long and miss my chance because our lives are crazy--"</p><p>     Is Steve confessing? Is he apologizing? Tony is so confused. "What do you mean by missing your chance?"</p><p>     "Oh my god! You guys are so bad at this!" Bucky yells from behind the wall of the ship's cargo bay. "Steve's crazy about you, Stark. God only knows why!"</p><p>     "Just kiss already!" Clint shouts out.</p><p>     Steve smacks a hand on his forehead muttering, "Idiots." But when he sees the growing wonder on Tony's face, he turns hopeful eyes at him. "Well?"</p><p>     Tony grins, stepping closer. His heartbeat is deafening but he congratulates himself for his smooth delivery. "Are you asking if I feel the same or if you can kiss me?"</p><p>     "Um-- both?" Steve asks, so sincere and hopeful.</p><p>     Laughter punches out of him. He can't help it. This is more than just a pat on the back. More than he's ever hoped for. Tony launches himself at Steve and is easily caught in welcoming arms.</p><p>     "Why don't you show me how well you kiss and we'll work out the rest later."</p><p>     Steve grins, holding him close, arms around his waist like he never wants to let go. "I can do that."</p><p>     And he does.</p><p>--</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>EPILOGUE</strong>
</p><p> </p><p>     "Where is he, Jarvis?"</p><p>     "No sign of him, Sir."</p><p>     Fury sent Tony out alone on a recon mission. Tony's been on radio silence for three hours now. Steve can't breathe. The worry is killing him. He's been staring outside the ship waiting for Tony to return.</p><p>     He trusts Tony. He just doesn't like it when he's out there flying solo. From now on, no one on the team gets sent out without a partner. No matter what Fury says. He's so focused on his worries he doesn't hear Jarvis' alert.</p><p>     "Oh Danny Boy… I love you so--"</p><p>     Steve looks up and finds Tony jetting outside the ship like a bright beacon of red and gold in a sea black and pinpricks of stars. The tightness in his chest eases and he breathes a sigh of relief.</p><p>     "Miss me, Sheriff?" Tony asks cheekily.</p><p>     Steve smiles. "Always."</p><p> </p><p>                                       </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Bonus Concept Art:</p><p>                                                             </p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>